fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2015
01:04 Dark 01:04 Let's not interfere with someone's personal business 01:04 If they don't want to tell, don't force them to. 01:04 OK I was not trying to 01:05 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny casually waits till UB rp is revive 01:05 I only asked him once 01:05 Dark you've done this few times before. 01:05 * Scaryreader12 coughs 01:05 Oh no 01:05 Scary why are you coghing? 01:06 Hai pink 01:07 http://i.imgur.com/sVVVIHh.png I can't stop looking at this no matter how hard I try. 01:07 Konichiwa! 01:07 http://i.imgur.com/J4qjhVm.png 01:07 Bounjour 01:07 9:08 AM and my chat logging ability is starting 01:07 Bonjour 01:07 Jedha I searched up Morrigan and Lilith in YT yesterday 01:07 Found out which anime they came from 01:08 I'm back. 01:08 ..... 01:08 Hi Dark Fredbear 01:08 WhichonedowedoPierrot 01:08 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 01:08 ..... 01:08 It's already obvious 01:08 Darkstalkers 01:08 Hai angel 01:08 Hai dad 01:08 Yeah. Found out it was also a game. 01:08 Hallo 01:08 Morrigan is honestly prettier 01:09 I'm going to wait till it gets late to ask this question. 01:09 It's been a week I think? 01:09 Morrigan is the beautiful one while Lilith is the cute one 01:09 Anyway 01:09 *chews a stick of gum 01:09 http://i.imgur.com/J4qjhVm.png 01:09 No one realizes how much I'm stressed on the whole soundtrack thing for TNAF 4. 01:09 WRONG LINK 01:09 But eh 01:09 It's all demon succubus logic 01:09 Lilith. Cute. Like dat squeaky voice though 01:09 Found any changes for the image yet? 01:09 PABLE 01:10 Deep 01:10 * Foxdini glomps Pabs 01:10 Other than A.Freddy, no 01:10 not yet 01:10 sERA 01:10 * Pableeceeo waves 01:10 PAB 01:10 Is Darkstalkers just all about demonic looking characters as main characters? 01:10 * UltimateSonicGame123 throws toast at Pab 01:10 e 01:10 oh k 01:10 GET YO ASS OVER HERE 01:10 Daddy! 01:10 * Pableeceeo hugs Sera back 01:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Daddy Pab 01:10 * Pableeceeo hugs back 01:10 Ew its pabs 01:10 Sup everyone? 01:10 * UltimateSonicGame123 grabs Pab and throws him at Fox super Mario stule 01:10 Hi, Pable. *waves* 01:10 style* 01:10 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny is Akiiiu 01:10 Well there's one human and half human and half demon 01:10 My Daddy Pab! Miss your daughter? c[[]]: 01:10 The only ones left is Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy. 01:10 >u 01:11 http://i.imgur.com/sVVVIHh.png I want opinions. 01:11 * Darkstorm360 eats chicken 01:11 I missed you all. 01:11 It's the nightmare versions of the most overrated characters 01:11 *blows a bubble with my gum and pops it over and over again 01:11 I want my adventure fan. 01:11 * Darkstorm360 eats rabbits >:D 01:11 Angel what flavor is dat? 01:11 * Toy Bonnie The Human Bunny cri bcuz still has dat virus 01:11 Not bad. 01:11 Bad 01:11 hey it wasnt my fault 01:11 Faxdeeni, did you save the GIF I made for you last night? 01:12 But, maybe show something other than the animatronics. 01:12 mint flavor 01:12 i just like, forgot to tell you 01:12 Hey guys 01:12 why? 01:12 Mhm sure 01:12 Yeah, I bookmarked it 01:12 Quick RP-based poll for you 01:12 http://strawpoll.me/5532530 01:12 I swear i did forget 01:12 lmao 01:12 Just wondering 01:12 I'd have to dig through bookmarks to find it, tho 01:12 Yay! 01:12 ok 01:12 Emotes still broke. ;-; 01:12 How many bookmarks do you have 01:12 69? 01:12 *blows more bubbles with my gum 01:12 I prefer the one that involves me throwing sammiches at everyone and then leaving 01:12 * Darkstorm360 eats that one guy :/ 01:12 * Foxdini glomps Neeeck 01:12 If you were curious, Pierrot 01:17 *pulls a milkshake from my bra 01:17 oh well 01:17 * PierrotEclipse explodes after being shot with an apple 01:17 http://i.imgur.com/VqxeWEU.png 01:17 Angel wtf? 01:17 "Lets fuck the phone guy." I once said. 01:17 tru sotry 01:17 *walks away drinking the milkshake 01:17 Proof 01:17 >sorty 01:17 Proof that you fucked him 01:17 SOTRY 01:17 Hai scary 01:17 Guys 01:17 * Young Hiyo92 is ded 01:17 Keep it safe 01:17 Angel that's gross 01:18 No more warnings after this 01:18 * Young Hiyo92 is still ded 01:18 Keep it safe? 01:18 K; 01:18 Anywaaaay. 01:18 no it's not gross 01:18 Test 01:18 Yes it is 01:18 how? 01:18 >Pulls a milkshake from my bra. 01:18 That explains it. 01:19 >milkshake from your bra 01:19 And ur point is? 01:19 Damn it you beat me 01:19 Hey 01:19 Omfg 01:19 My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.... 01:19 That was my pint angel 01:19 Damn right 01:19 It's not better than yours. 01:19 and there like it's better then yours 01:19 Hiyo no 01:19 Hiyo yes 01:19 pie 01:19 poi 01:19 *throws milkshake at dad's head 01:20 * Darkstorm360 due 01:20 * Young Hiyo92 shakes milkshakes 01:20 * Darkstorm360 dux 01:20 * Young Hiyo92 gives milkshakes to people 01:20 o.o 01:20 Angel 01:20 Get your mind out of the gutter 01:20 *starts texting 01:20 pervert 01:20 It was in your bra 01:20 That's gross 01:20 * Scaryreader12 drinks the milkshake 01:20 I actually like milkshakes 01:21 It's gone too far 01:21 Shit, I wasn't watching the chat :/ 01:21 Wat nick? 01:21 Wat haz? 01:21 *sneezes 01:21 God bless ya angel 01:21 Wb Daddy! ^^ 01:21 strawberry milkshake 01:21 mmm 01:22 Thanks 01:22 *washes hands after sneezing 01:22 * Darkstorm360 drinks a raspberry milkshake 01:22 *walks to a skate park 01:22 Only kind of milkshake I like 01:22 i need my skate board but it's broken 01:22 hmmm 01:22 * Darkstorm360 fixes the state Board 01:22 Dad!? 01:23 Yeez? 01:23 Oh yeah.... 01:23 Yee--- 01:23 R key boosters 01:23 Inb4 ping from that guy 01:23 T. 01:23 *rocket 01:23 Well.... 01:23 I was bored 01:23 I want a NEW skate board 01:24 * Darkstorm360 upgrades your olold skate board 01:24 So. I might be coming here for a while. Until my laptop is fixed, that is. 01:24 No 01:24 Ugh 01:24 What happened to ti? 01:24 It? 01:24 fine 01:24 Pab are you back to WIkia? 01:24 * Darkstorm360 made the wheels 30% faster 01:25 *pulls out my phone and texts while waiting 01:25 Lol. My mom accidentally spilled coca-cola all over the keyboard and it stopped working so logically it must be repaired n' stuff 01:25 OK angel it's do e 01:25 And noooow I have to wait like 2 weeks 01:25 *done 01:25 Scott, I want my FNaF World teaser and I want it now. Nothing else matters, I just want that teaser. 01:25 Well, one week now. 01:25 Pab 01:25 Im mad at chu 01:25 Foking wot m0 01:25 no ur not 01:25 WAFFLES!!!!! 01:26 Yuhs i am 01:26 Ok let me change into my skate clothes 01:26 and, it's just a temporary return btw. i'll be back on skype once my laptop is back home 01:26 Jillips, vandalism! 01:26 Dang 01:26 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/User:NIGZ1488 01:26 Why am I hardly observant with vandalism 01:26 Because. 01:27 he really thought that one through 01:27 Oh yeah 01:27 I didn't see that coming. 01:27 *comes out with a belly shirt, skort and high sneakers 01:27 Ice cream x Wade 01:27 im ready 01:27 Man I tell you 01:27 Im still mad at u pab 01:27 *waffles 01:27 he tried too hard 01:27 for something so temporary 01:27 I cant enter steem 01:27 hey i said its not my fault :c 01:27 Some people suck at making good usernames. 01:27 An gel 01:28 Do t die 01:28 It is 01:28 what? 01:28 but 01:28 Cus u forgot 01:28 Don't die 01:28 hey ever heard of steam support 01:28 U cheeky skrub 01:28 That's my rule 01:28 like 01:28 * Pinkgirl234 rekts Aki 01:28 It AINT WORKING 01:28 they help you get ur account back 01:28 and stuff 01:28 * Pinkgirl234 is win 01:28 Ok... 01:28 * Lord Ghetsis watches as the rek bounds back and Pink reks herself. 01:28 * Darkstorm360 rex punk 01:28 *Pink loses* 01:28 He blocked him. 01:29 * Darkstorm360 is win 01:29 So 01:29 Uh 01:29 *grabs skateboard and heads to the skate park 01:29 You can't control me 02:08 Nick 02:09 Hmm? 02:09 Lol *Writes in book "Megaman X was here" 02:09 Zetta:Hmmmmmmm are you even an Overlord? 02:09 I joined FnaF World wiki. 02:09 Lololol 02:09 me and new person is moderator work in FNAF world wikia 02:09 nice 02:09 * Lord Ghetsis (GEOM) is stronger than an Overlord. 02:09 Zetta:Only Overlords can be granted wishes 02:10 Your a book with wings 02:10 Zetta:and your not even a demon 02:10 Oh god 02:10 It's double Zeta 02:10 ...wait, wrong reference 02:10 If you didn't see the new teaser. Reload Scott games. I don't care if you know. I don't know. I haven't seen it yet. 02:10 * Lord Ghetsis (GEOM) fries the book with tk, reducing it to ashes. 02:10 * Lord Ghetsis (GEOM) destroys its essence 02:10 x3 02:10 *Zetta isn't affected 02:10 Alex, I joined the FNaF Worl Wiki : ) 02:10 Nup 02:10 Zetta:Fool! I'm the most powerful being in the entire cosmos in the Nipponverse! 02:11 *Zetta gets lolpwned* 02:11 Nightmare Chica needs to be kawaii. 02:11 Tier 1-C 02:11 1-C 02:20 Whoah what? 02:20 Nick and Fox Sometime people Cap comment from on my wikia fnaf world 02:20 ahhh late 02:20 It's fullof jibberish! 02:20 *Zetta makes Duke fade out of existence 02:20 Nt you pinko 02:20 Are we talking about cosplay or something? 02:21 Respawn! 02:21 http://shinnymetal.deviantart.com/art/MMZ-nightmare-zero-for-NM0-20282671 (pic is really late) 02:21 Yes 02:21 Hallowwen costumes and Cosplay. 02:21 *Zetta makes Duke fade away in the everlasting depths of the void 02:21 * Scaryreader12 wears a costume 02:21 Respawn! 02:21 Hahaha now this is more like it 02:21 *Zetta nullifies the respawn 02:21 Pink, did you get the pm? 02:22 Zetta:Nice try Fool 02:22 I did. Hold on. 02:22 hey guys if halloween you join my wikia FNAF WORLD hope new chat room 02:22 I have 5 pairs of underwear on 02:22 i am good now 02:22 I'm in the chat Alex. 02:22 ok 02:22 * MCGPY, the duke is server mod 02:22 More underwear means more protection from kicks to the nuts. 02:22 Petta:Wait is that person even a human? 02:22 Am I right? 02:22 Petta:He looks like a cyborg 02:22 Respawn! Stop spawn killing! 02:23 Yee. I have no nuts doe. 02:23 Horrible news, everyone 02:23 *coughs 02:23 Nuts? Like acorn? 02:23 (There was an acorn emote) 02:23 No 02:23 Zetta:We will destroy him anyway 02:23 Sam I here chat from fnaf world wiki 02:23 hai Alex 02:23 *coughs again 02:24 *Flies up to zetta and punches him* 02:24 Hi Angel i have new wikia fnaf world 02:24 cool 02:24 *slashes my sycthe at him* 02:24 Petta:Should I summon some allies? -.......I think I need to write it quickly 02:24 I tried to incorporate the files to begin a test on Zombeh vs FNaF, and the files were incompatible. If this keeps up, I might scrap the game. 02:24 *perks up at the word scythe 02:24 *Petta grabs Zetta and quickly writes something 02:24 Yo ahead write on yourself,you will just waste time 02:24 * MCGPY, the duke staples Jedhas pages 02:24 *Dark's nightmare mode vanishes 02:25 * Jedha,The Savior of the demons ignores that 02:25 *nightmare mode doesn't vanish* 02:25 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is sleeping in the Security Office 02:25 *A you woman's chuckle was heard 02:25 You crap excuse for literature! 02:25 *wonders around 02:25 >you 02:25 *Hears the chuckle* hmm 02:26 * Little Goat is hiding under the office desk 02:26 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon has a nightmare of him dying 02:26 *A child's chuckle was heard 02:26 ?...What the? 02:26 Petta:Now to write again 02:26 *notices Little Goat 02:26 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon wakes up, sweating like crazy. 02:26 *Zetta's damages is gone 02:26 * Little Goat titls her head 02:26 *reaches out to touch Little Goat 02:26 Zetta:Have fun with your lovers Hahahahahaha! 02:26 Let's make a theory called 02:26 hi there... 02:26 What? 02:26 * MCGPY, the duke paints Jedha 02:26 why does Spooky hate being called cute? 02:26 *Zetta and Petta disappeared 02:27 I won a turtle today at the field day thingy in Goochland 02:27 *draws sycthe* 02:27 Because I'm not.. *Blushes* 02:27 Bri pm mehhhh 02:27 (my teacher said there might be a tornado tomorrow, I'm really scared ;-;) 02:27 *pulls hand back 02:27 guys you like adventure animatronics can bring in my wikia fnaf world cool 02:27 *Pink bats appeared and is headed towards Dark 02:27 Show yourself you coward 02:27 * Little Goat squeaks 02:27 *touches Little Goat 02:27 *The pink bats emits heart explosions 02:28 *surrounds myself in a Field* 02:28 * Little Goat rolls onto back 02:28 Pinged! XD 02:28 *giggles but then pulls my hand back 02:28 Ugh its the dumb succubus's again 02:28 bad idea... 02:29 *Morrilith Aensland and Beauty Queen Etna appeared 02:29 * Little Goat goes under a blanket 02:29 *stares at Little Goat and sighs 02:29 Jedha! Fight like a, a, a crap book! 02:29 *Morrilith Aensland and Beauty Queen Etna appeared 02:30 * Little Goat glows (oh yey, a glowing goat) 02:30 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is attacked by Nightmare Foxy 02:30 *pulls my hood over my face more, still watching Little Goat 02:30 AHHHHHH/ 02:30 *my sliver eyes start to glow 02:30 *Etna impales Dark with her spear Judgement 02:30 *the glowing stops* 02:30 Comeon Jedha, you a demon, or a chicken 02:30 *Morrilith flies up 02:31 *Bill's screams echo through the entire pizzarea.* 02:31 *my eyes continue to glow 02:31 * Scaryreader12 eats a raw steak 02:31 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Sukie 02:31 HELP!!! 02:31 *Slashes sycthe into the ground which opens a portal to the n7ghtmare world and enters it* 02:31 * Little Goat is still under the blanket, It seems that she turned into a human 02:31 *pulls the hood more until my face is completely hidden 02:31 * Scaryreader12 throws Angel a steak o3o 02:32 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is bit in the arm by Nightmare Foxy 02:32 *Morrilith closes the portal 02:32 * Little Goat comes out of the blanket 02:32 *puts the steak into my bag and thanks Scary 02:32 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon starts to cough blood 02:32 * MCGPY, the duke spawns BFG 9000 02:32 *Reopens it* 02:32 *looks at Little Goat from my hood 02:32 *Closes it 02:32 h-hi there... 02:32 * Little Goat waves 02:32 Reopens it and Drags morrigan and her friend inside* 02:33 whats your n-name? 02:33 *closes it 02:33 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is dead. 02:33 *Beauty Queen Etna turns into a doll 02:33 Morrilith:Looks like the time is up 02:33 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon respawns 02:33 * Little Goat pokes Bill 02:33 Hahaha so what's your nightmare Aensland? 02:33 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon readies his Lightsaber. 02:34 *runs into the woods 02:34 @Angel It's Mei, but you can call me what you want 02:34 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon pokes Little Goat 02:34 Boop 02:34 Is it spiders,snakes,scorpions,Anthing 02:34 I heard Lilith's soul was split in two or something 02:34 Or what does that even mean? 02:34 Jedha, pm 02:34 *Morrigan poses and winks seductively and she taunts Dark seductively 02:34 *hides in a dark cave 02:34 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon attacks Nightmare Foxy with his Lightsaber 02:35 (Goat Children *has watched Wolf Children about a hour ago*) 02:35 Morrilith:Come over her if you want to find out 02:35 What the h-*Nosebleed and wipes my nose* N-no 02:35 /Is Morrigan the charmcasting type? 02:35 /Pink please she's a succubus 02:35 /lol 02:35 Hi Rainbow! *hugs* 02:35 * Rainbowsmash34 Alt is hugged 02:35 /So succubus are charmcasters? 02:35 * Little Goat turns back into a goat and hops onto Bill's head 02:35 * Rainbowsmash34 Alt pokes Jillips to see if he is kill. 02:36 I got dis 02:36 *stays in the cave 02:36 jILLNIPPLES 02:36 https://gyazo.com/f2e6b4fd147f5226eb436ccd52d84491 02:36 I'm editing stuff for Tyler shhhh. 02:36 /Pink you know what is an incubus correct? 02:36 Jedha, pm 02:36 *Slashes Morrigan with my sycthe* 02:36 /Not yet. Not even a succubus LOL 02:36 *Morrilith dodges 02:36 I'm back 02:36 /I just spoilered myself in YT and that's it 02:36 Jillfish is for dinner 02:36 Jillips. 02:36 Did PM go through. 02:37 * Lord Ghetsis (GEOM) trips Morrilith into Megaman. 02:37 >everyone goes silent after I send that 02:37 * Lord Ghetsis (GEOM) "Die witch" 02:37 *slowly leaves the cave, not remembering anyone anymore 02:37 (Me and morrigan are in the nightmare realm* 02:37 /ms shushs Lexi 02:37 * Little Goat hops off bill's head and walks into the cave 02:37 >ms 02:37 * Rainbowsmash34 Alt is shushed. 02:38 Morrilith:I wonder what's your soul taste like? 02:38 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is in the Nightmare Realm killing stuff 02:38 * General Phychodash huggies Lexo 02:38 *Lexi 02:38 fuck 02:38 *walks back into the cave 02:38 *sigh 02:38 Lexo. 02:38 *Draws my sycthe* come and find out 02:38 Poot 02:38 lEXO 02:38 * Foxdini Skyrim Shuffle 02:38 * Scaryreader12 gets bored 02:38 Jedha, pm Again 02:39 * Little Goat pokes Angel's feet 02:39 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon sees Morrilith and Megaman fighting 02:39 Pms are kill 02:39 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon laughs 02:39 Pms are kill 02:39 Mr. DankScope. 02:39 *jumps back, startled 02:39 w-who are you!? 02:39 I wanna join in on the fun... 02:39 Mei! 02:39 *Zetta and Petta appeared near Bill 02:39 * Scaryreader12 hugs Little Goat 02:39 Me too. Cri. 02:40 Oh sorry I couldn't tell 02:40 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon is startled 02:40 Whoa. 02:40 * Little Goat is hugged and squeaks. 02:40 *hugs my hood tightly 02:40 *Hovers pver to morrigan and puts my sycthe to her chest and presses against her chest with my sycthe as i slowly Rips open your flesh* 02:40 you should go now.... 02:40 i don't wan and hurt you 02:40 Petta:If you join the fight we'll have to side with Morrilith on this one 02:40 * Scaryreader12 huggles the Little Goat "So fluffy!" 02:41 2v1? 02:41 So morrigan,whats your fear? 02:41 *stares at Scary and Mei 02:41 get out...please 02:41 *Suddenly tendrils grab Megaman and constrict him, crushing him on the spot* 02:41 Morrilith:Attack harder! Make me hot and sweaty too! *Morrilith releases devastating attacks on Dark 02:41 * Little Goat hops onto scary's back 02:41 AH! 02:41 Hot and sweaty? 02:42 ... 02:42 I didn't know this was hanky panky 02:42 Dang 02:42 x3 02:42 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon pulls out Gatling Gun. 02:42 (Don't look at me it's in her quotes 02:42 *cough* sex *cough* 02:42 *Escapes tendrils* 02:42 (???) "Muhuhahahahaaha. You cannot run for long." 02:42 * TheZombeh gets out of chat 02:42 Nopenopenope 02:42 *More portals open up and tendrils shoot out o them* 02:42 of* 02:42 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon shoots up the chat background. 02:42 *Leaves the nigthamre realm* have fun ladies *shuts the portal and locks it* 02:43 Jedha, frickin pm! 02:43 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon runs the Nightmare Realm 02:43 *However another portal opens up in front of Megaman and he gets sucked into a strange, fiery dimension* 02:43 *growls and gets hungry 02:43 * Scaryreader12 feeds Little Goat 02:43 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon opens another portal 02:43 * Scaryreader12 feeds Angel 02:43 *eyes turn a bright red and tries to eat Scary 02:44 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon exits Nightmare Realm. 02:44 Dammit,where an i now 02:44 * Little Goat sits on a plate 02:44 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon enters the Fiery Dimension Portal 02:44 I just said PMS are kill! 02:44 I still need to-wait *Opens the portal to hell and goes to morrigans castle* 02:44 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) towers over Megaman. "Hello, little being" 02:44 *growls and circles around Mei 02:44 This is the place. 02:44 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) The portal fails to open for Megaman. 02:44 * Little Goat goes into her human form 02:45 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) "This is my realm where I control everything" 02:45 * Scaryreader12 whimpers,runs away 02:45 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon sees Megaman. 02:45 Perfect. 02:45 *eyes turn back to silver 02:45 im....sorry 02:45 *sigh* listen im not looking for trouble,ill be out of your way ok just let me out 02:45 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon readies Desert Eagles. 02:45 pretty people 02:45 I heard that 02:45 *Morrilith opens a portal to the Demon World and she enters the portal and closes it 02:45 Dogs can eat Ginena Pigs 02:45 It's okay! 02:45 *runs away 02:46 * Little Goat tackles Angel 02:46 *shrieks 02:46 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 02:46 * Lord Ghetsis (Red/Devil) grabs Megaman and eats him. 02:46 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon aims at Megaman's head and pulls the trigger. 02:46 >:3 02:46 *Is eaten and hovers in his mouth trying to not be digested* 02:46 Lucifer:Mistress!-what happened to you princess Morrigan?! 02:46 EW!! 02:46 *pushes Mei off me 02:46 LET ME OUT! 02:46 leave me alone! 02:47 *snarles 02:47 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) gets angry and fills his mouth with hellfire. 02:47 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon shoots Red in the eye 02:47 Hi 02:47 Someone is cranky-danky. 02:47 *Goes down to his stomach hovering around it* 02:47 Morrilith:Actually it's Lilith and I just got into a fight 02:47 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) is unaffected due to his immense size and durability (Bigger than Godzilla by far) 02:47 Ew ewew this is gross 02:47 * Scaryreader12 hugs Human Nightmare Chica 02:47 *hides 02:47 EAT ME! 02:47 * Human Nightmare Chica Hugs back 02:47 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 02:47 *Pokes him from inside the stomach* 02:48 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) Snatches up Bill and swallows him. 02:48 I have nothing to live for! 02:48 *Petta writes something on Zetta's pages 02:48 * Foxdini glomps Tyle 02:48 Whoooo! 02:48 * Human Nightmare Chica Stops hugging Scary worried I hurt her 02:48 Hey, Ghetsis, are you cranky-poo? You wanna take a nappy? 02:48 S-Scary did I hurt you?.. 02:48 I was just kidding. 02:48 * Scaryreader12 shakes head no 02:48 *Red's stomach acids are hot as the sun now 02:48 * Scaryreader12 o3o 02:48 *Stabs my sycthe in reds stomach and cuts it open* 02:48 Hmmm? @Zombie 02:48 >:) 02:48 * TheZombeh laughs like a maniac 02:48 Don't you mean Angel? 02:49 *escapes* OH GOD WHy 02:49 Since she was the one who got angry 02:49 This RP is just so... 02:49 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon makes a portal outside 02:49 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Runs to AFK land. 02:49 Then why did toy squeak?.. 02:49 *Unfortunately the scythe had no effect* 02:49 * MCGPY, the duke kills Jedha 02:49 *Megaman is incinerated in Red's stomach* 02:49 I'm talking about you, hot-head. You need to chill out. 02:49 * Little Goat puts on a hoodie and covers her horns, plus ears 02:49 * Scaryreader12 "I squeak when i get hugged back." o3o 02:49 *sigh* look like i gotta w-wait....Ugh 02:49 *sleeps in a tree 02:49 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon rips a whole in Red and gets out 02:49 * HugeClockTowerFan is lately glomped 02:49 Ok..... 02:49 Random 02:49 This is gonna suck *2-3 hours later* 02:50 Well that's me. 02:50 *wakes up 02:50 Hey Sera 02:50 Fox 02:50 Wat 02:50 It seems no matter what I do, I won't escape. 02:50 Ur Skype is up, right? 02:50 Fuck. 02:50 Yes 02:50 Ok, good 02:50 Petta:Hey Daddy can we go to Hell? 02:50 Why? 02:50 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) spits up Megaman and Bill 02:50 I made a surprise. 02:50 (Lol jick since your color text is purple i keep thinking its a link and i click on it alot xD 02:50 Zetta:If there's time my daughter 02:50 Oh 02:50 Nick* 02:50 *uses hoodie to hide my ears and tail 02:51 Pls look. 02:51 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon shoots himself in the head. 02:51 lets see how long I can keep this up..... 02:51 Tyler 02:51 *jumps from tree and starts running 02:51 Did you make that 02:51 * Scaryreader12 pokes Human Nightmare Chica 02:51 With Nick supplying pics 02:51 Yes. 02:51 god 02:51 : ) 02:51 dammit 02:51 I did. 02:51 xDDD 02:51 * TheZombeh falls from a tree 02:51 XD 02:51 * Human Nightmare Chica Is poked 02:51 *gets digested byred and leaves * I just wanna get this over with 02:51 * Scaryreader12 "Wanna make pizza?" o3o 02:51 ..? 02:51 * Foxdini shanks Tylel 02:51 Sure 02:52 sibling rivalry 02:52 * Little Goat sits in a cardboard box and turns back into her goat form 02:52 * HugeClockTowerFan dies from shank 02:52 *A portal appeared in front of Megaman 02:52 * HugeClockTowerFan shanks back 02:52 * TheZombeh is injured 02:52 Ow. 02:52 * Foxdini ded 02:52 ? Here we go again 02:52 HA. 02:52 Sera.j 02:52 bRP. 02:52 02:52 >j 02:52 sOS. 02:52 * Scaryreader12 "Yay!" hops to the kitchen 02:52 Sera.j 02:52 * HugeClockTowerFan glomps 02:52 * Rainbowsmash34 Alt is glimpsed. 02:52 I'mma get Bubba. 02:52 * Human Nightmare Chica Walks to kitchen 02:52 *The portal says "It's your way home" 02:52 What kind of pizza do you wanna make? 02:52 Fox you join on my wikia FNAF WORLD? 02:53 or no thank? 02:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeE1Y8S6jVc < 3 02:53 No thanks. Not interested in the new game 02:53 Oh, I know! 02:53 K. 02:53 awww Fox... XD 02:53 Sera. 02:53 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon summons Acacius, The Golden Light 02:53 alex pm 02:53 ok 02:53 Wat, Tyle 02:53 * Scaryreader12 makes the pizza o3o 02:53 Sera 02:53 If you don't care. Don't say "K" It annoys me. Just say nothing. 02:54 I'mma get Bubba. 02:54 Jennifer 02:54 I can see that 02:54 tYLE 02:54 NO 02:54 NOHPLS 02:54 YES. 02:54 *Zetta makes Acacius disappear 02:54 Sera 02:54 ;-; 02:54 cri 02:54 wat 02:54 u Ho 02:54 Tylah! 03:00 Hey Jedha 03:00 Zetta:That does it! 03:00 You know what I think? 03:00 I think Bill is godmodding and refusing to die 03:00 *Enters morrillith room and stands by her as i whisper* poor succubus,Take gour breath *raises my sycthe but arms begin to shake* 03:00 * Human Nightmare Chica Puts Scary down 03:00 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon stabs Zetta from behind. 03:00 Bill, you're still a ripoff of Freddy 03:00 And for a Creepypasta monster 03:00 * Alex Finucane hug N chica 03:00 I killed almost every Godzilla monster 03:00 *Zetta doesn't feel pain 03:00 Freddy Krueger is amazing 03:00 Including Godzilla himself 03:00 hello i have new wikia fnaf world 03:00 *Morrilith wakes uo 03:01 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 03:01 So suck it, dream Dorito 03:01 >uo 03:01 Godzilla was a wimp anyway 03:01 Up 03:01 Welcome to primetime, bitch. 03:01 He had it coming. 03:01 * Alex Finucane go to office 03:01 *lays sycthe down* i-i can't d-do it 03:01 Fuck off. 03:02 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon disappears. 03:02 *Morrilith hugs Dark 03:02 He ran like a biiiiiiiiitch 03:02 * Human Nightmare Chica Is hugged 03:02 *blushes* 03:02 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) sends humans into Morrigan's world. 03:03 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) "Yeah you can die there" 03:03 *Morrilith kisses Dark 03:03 If it disentigrates, I can kill it. 03:03 Wh-wha? 03:03 *pulls away* 03:03 * Scaryreader12 hops on the counter,takes a slice of the pizza 03:03 Um um.. 03:03 *Morrilith kisses Dark again 03:03 I'm not human....sorta. 03:03 *Pulls away again* 03:03 Wait wait 03:03 * TheZombeh stabs a werewolf 03:04 Morrilith:Is there something wrong? 03:04 Morrigan's kiss drains your soul apparently 03:04 And life energy 03:04 So Megaman is kind of fucked 03:04 But but...um 03:04 (and sanity,pure energy, etc 03:04 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon pulls out a Creepypasta Monster killer. 03:04 How does it taste, Scary?.. 03:04 Bill you can't pull out anything 03:04 You're DEAD 03:05 I can't im your enemy *leaves and opens into a portal to the human world as i jump in* 03:05 How long does it take to get that through that Dorito skull of yours? 03:05 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon respawns without Red knowing 03:05 Time to end this silly business 03:05 Wow GG lord 03:06 *Petta writes something on Zetta's page 03:06 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon shoots Red in the face with Creepypasta Monster killer 03:06 *Bill Cipher begins to fade 03:07 But you're a nondying, respawning dorito 03:07 So we can make exceptions 03:07 * Lord Ghetsis (Red) ignores as there is no such thing. 03:07 Now i want dori4os 03:08 *Puts a small flower in her hair* just...lets continue to be enemy's *teleports away* 03:08 *Lilith and Morrigan splits 03:08 *Epic Battle Music plays https://youtu.be/XDtR0dQTt3I 03:09 Lilith:Morrigan's got a girlfriend! Morrigan's got a girlfriend! 03:09 Uh... 03:09 You can't make exceptions. 03:09 Morrigan:But you're the one who speaks to him. 03:09 Lilith:........ 03:09 * Human Nightmare Chica Gives Alex a cake 03:09 This is for you 05:05 O-o 05:09 Do you wanna stay or go bill? 05:10 k\ 05:13 Chat ded 05:13 With like 8 people. 05:13 NO 05:14 ^ 05:15 Hi! 05:17 Hi! 05:18 Star, pm 05:20 Hey 05:21 Hi 05:21 It's a cat 05:21 A cat cat 05:21 XD 05:21 Swag cat thats me 05:23 Ah ok 05:24 I have a cat 05:24 I have 12 05:24 I do as well 05:25 12 cats? 05:25 No 3 05:25 No im not kidding 05:25 I have 12 05:25 Neat 05:26 Nice 05:26 I killed it 05:26 Star, pm, again 05:26 Lil 05:26 Hi! 05:28 o/ 05:30 o/ 05:30 k 05:30 Tyler http://imgur.com/9jVI1pC 05:30 Hey Tyler 05:31 Hey. And thank you. I look swag. 05:31 Back 05:31 And hi tyle 05:31 pffft 05:31 I overdid it 05:31 http://i.imgur.com/R1WxE36.jpg 05:31 Hey there. 05:32 he 05:32 Why is DeDeDe giving me the stank eye? 05:32 Cuz. 05:33 Good enough reason. 05:33 Tyler ate the swag pill 05:33 The more I listen to this cover I did, the worse it sounds to me. 05:34 I did three song covers in the span of a day. 05:34 Hey, Vik. 05:34 Hey vik 05:34 One of them was fucking Yankee Rose. So my voice hurt from that. 05:34 I'm sorry but- 05:34 work it ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ harder 05:34 make it (ง •̀_•́)ง better 05:34 do it ᕦ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕤ faster 05:34 raise ur ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ donger 05:35 xD 05:35 Best song evah 05:35 Hey Dromor 05:35 Sup 05:35 XD 05:38 http://i.imgur.com/PDW6AqA.gifv 05:38 K 05:38 L 05:39 Im off 05:39 Bb 05:39 K 05:39 L 05:39 T 05:40 M was next. 05:40 Please learn your alphabet, sir. 05:40 W 05:40 i'm sick as fuck 05:40 kthxbye 05:40 K. 05:40 Bye 05:40 Late L. 05:41 Turd 05:41 A, C, F, U, K, S, W X P. 05:41 That's the alphabet. 05:41 Also hi G. 05:41 ^ 05:41 Hey, did you just invent a new letter? 05:41 I didn't see G in that alphabet. 05:41 Yes 05:41 Probably. 05:42 ^=letter derp 05:42 Or caret. 05:43 FUCK MY THROAT. 05:43 maybe because he didnt know G was for Golden ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:43 No, is derp 05:43 it hurts like fucking shit 05:43 Can't my cat say something? 05:44 Hi! 05:44 No? 05:44 Can't my cat say something 05:45 No? 05:45 I mean on chat 05:45 Sure. 05:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxRX6LXDpWs 05:45 Meow 05:47 Hi 05:47 Hello. 05:47 Hey, man. Long time no see. 05:47 Pink, pm 05:49 I wonder, why did I leave this place? 05:50 Can't answer that. 05:51 None can 05:52 Test 05:53 A+ 05:53 Can I go to college now!? 05:55 Uh... no. 05:55 8 more to go. 05:56 You don't want to trust me 05:56 I'm gonna stay for a while, see how this place is. 05:56 Test 05:56 Randomly not wanted to be trusted. But okay. 05:56 And F-. 05:56 You now go back a grade. 05:56 Damn 05:56 Test 05:57 F-. You must allow time to study before each test. 05:57 Study 05:57 Test 05:58 Hey ya. 05:58 And D+. 05:58 Study harder. 05:58 Hi! 05:58 *10 years of studying later* 05:58 Test 05:58 A+++++. 05:58 Hello. 05:58 Study study study 05:58 Test 05:59 * HugeClockTowerFan is done grading for today; try again tomorrow 05:59 |:[ 05:59 Why does that remind me of the fucking Vault-Tech boy? XD 06:00 XD 06:09 XD 06:00 Pinkgirl, pm 06:00 Hi! 06:00 Hello. 06:00 Bruh. 06:00 * HugeClockTowerFan glomps Lewis 06:00 Hi! 06:01 Username change 06:01 fucking adware 06:01 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox glomps back 06:01 * HugeClockTowerFan glomps Lewis a second time to make sure he gets his- Oh, he did anyway. 06:01 :-3 06:02 Hello. 06:02 Yo Doc 06:02 The Lag is real. And I got mah name change 06:03 But Doc 06:03 Doctor, doctor. Gimme the news. I got a... bad caaaase of lovin' you. 06:03 You're Matt Smith now 06:03 *Plot twist* 06:03 DUN DUN DUN 06:03 ..... 06:03 XD 06:03 Doc ...sanvitch? 06:04 * MCGPY, the duke give doc sanvitch 06:04 Doc PM 06:05 Maybe a no to that. XD 06:05 I just realized something. 06:06 I seem to have spontaneously combusted. 06:06 XD 06:06 Don't you hate when that happens? 06:06 What? 06:06 Yep. 06:06 I'm probably the only Wikia user with a teletubbie avatar. 06:06 meh 06:06 Eh. 06:06 Yes 06:06 I'm probably the only one with a Clock Tower one. 06:06 I KNEW IT 06:06 He's Matt Smith 06:06 No, I just turned back into Matt Smith. Oh, what a nightmare. 06:06 DUN DUN DUN 06:06 Oh God. 06:06 I made it happen 06:06 Muhuhahahahaha 06:06 NEIN D: 06:06 * HugeClockTowerFan hides in the special bunker 06:06 Ja 06:07 i have a rando mstomach ache 06:07 : D 06:07 Bow Ties are cool. 06:07 I didn't want to say that. 06:07 WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEH D: 06:07 Aah! 06:07 Doc PM 06:07 I don't have the PM 06:07 Lewis hey 06:08 Okay, got it. 06:08 How about now 06:08 I stole it 06:08 I just got like an ass cramp and I wish I was kidding. 06:08 .... 06:08 XD 06:08 Oh god 06:08 Dirty joke coming up 06:08 XD 06:09 Was it tight? 06:09 xD 06:09 XD 06:09 We aren't allowed to use innuendo here. 06:09 * HugeClockTowerFan looks around for mods 06:09 ...Yes, very. 06:09 LoXD 06:09 xD 06:09 XD 06:09 xD 06:09 O BABY A TRIPLE 06:09 XD 06:10 SUKIE. 08:09 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon spawns a dalek 08:09 Dan you is alive? 08:09 DESTROY 08:09 DESTROY 08:09 I don't think so Pink 08:10 How does a Sonic Summon a Dalek> 08:10 Yach! 08:10 Idk XD 08:10 Should I use mouth to mouth breathing support? 08:10 Mangles! 08:10 .... 08:10 * Yachiru2 glomps mangles 08:10 * Manglytyg glmops back 08:11 I'll use CPR then? 08:11 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon goes to sleep on top of the Tardis 08:11 * Manglytyg noms on yach's hand 08:11 Mangles what ya doing there? 08:12 Noming your hand gently 08:12 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon wakes up 08:12 :[[]]3 08:12 Yeah 08:19 meh 08:20 o/ 08:22 LEWIS 08:22 HEY YOU 08:22 ahoy dan 08:22 AHOY LEWIS 08:23 TYLER SENPAI 08:23 e? 08:23 DAN SENPAI 08:23 my fucking throat 08:23 hurts like shit 08:24 lol 08:24 ocuh 08:24 *ouch 08:24 stop fucking laughing at me whenever i'm sick 08:24 TYYLLLER SEENOAIII 08:24 FFoxy you okay? 08:24 DAAAAAAAAN SEEEENOAIIIIII. 08:24 no i'm sick af 08:24 My gosh dude I hope you get better 08:24 and JESUS my throat hurts 08:25 I wish I could halp chuu D: 08:25 * Pinkgirl234 asks everyone who is tired of FnaF 08:25 * Manglytyg raises hand slightlu 08:25 * HugeClockTowerFan raises hand repeatedly 08:25 *raises hand like a machine gun* 08:25 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox raises hook a little 08:25 only a bit... 08:25 * Dan Uzumaki lowers hand 08:26 I love FnaF and I always will. 08:26 i want my sickness gone wHAT DO I DOOO 08:26 Medicine 08:26 lie down 08:26 be warn 08:26 *Warm 08:26 warner 08:26 i don't like medicine that much 08:26 ^ 08:26 Drink lemon juice 08:27 Or was it orange juice idk 08:27 all i have here is ginger ale 08:27 Hey Kuroi 08:27 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox yawns 08:27 oh yeah and i also have south park 08:27 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox geddans 08:27 Ah that Adult Cartoon lol 08:28 What, you think it's wrong for a kid to be watching south park? :/ 08:28 Nope 08:28 I don't even care lol 08:28 I watch South Park 08:28 . 08:28 i've only watched one episode 08:28 I watched a bit of it 08:28 :P 08:28 >forgets dot. 08:28 But I watch much more Anime. 08:29 I actually watch a lot of older things 08:29 If you want FFoxy you could always make your brother sick 08:30 . 08:30 I'm handling two chats like heck 08:30 oh come on 08:30 i don't hate him THAT much 08:31 Ah ok 08:31 I hate my sister. 08:32 I don't hate my siblings 08:32 although i kind of want to kill my brother 08:33 I can understand why lol 08:33 YOU LOST MY MAJORA'S MASK CARTRIDGE, YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES 08:33 oh what 08:33 sorry that was my anger speaking 08:33 wow 08:34 :/ 08:35 I am guessing it is cold in Canada atm 08:36 no 08:36 i don't live in south a 08:36 park 08:36 oh god am i getting banned for trhat 08:36 No mods here 08:37 atm 08:37 and that is scary 08:38 this will forever confuse me: why am i working on Five Nights at Mario's world if FNaM is cancelled and i'm sick of FNaF? 08:38 yeah 08:42 o/ 08:43 i.. i am... a yes... 08:44 mlg 08:44 yee? 08:45 ded 08:47 PARTY 08:47 WHOOOOOOOOOOO 08:49 Cryst 08:49 hello... 10:21 potatus 10:21 k bai 10:21 K then 10:26 Ay Ghetsis. 10:26 Sup 10:26 *A huge mouth beam blows up Morrigan's castle* 10:26 hey 10:27 (Great Ape Nappa) "Har har har! How do you like it now! My power has increased tenfold demon!) 10:28 Hnnng 10:28 This Chicweed picture I'm making 10:28 I'm so tired from it 10:28 ah ok 10:30 6:30 PM and it's raining her 10:30 * here 10:30 ah ok 10:30 * Dremora Stormcloak (Padomay) destroys Morrigan's castle's remains.* 10:30 6:34 PM here 10:31 cloudy 10:31 im in philippines too 10:31 Philipiiines 10:31 6:35 PM and its cloudy herre 10:32 Time to drae 10:32 (Great Ape Nappa) fires another mouth beam in the demon world. 10:32 SO many people from the phillipines lol 10:32 *dromor breaths fire on what's left of morrigan's castle 10:32 Padomay: Hmph, nothing left of that fool's castle. 10:32 It's just ashes 10:33 yes 10:33 Padomay: But, it seems that the actual fool escaped. 10:33 * Pinkgirl234 enters the training room of our castle 10:33 much like dromors cove 10:33 just ashes 10:33 Padomay: But his cove is perfectly fine. 10:34 * Pinkgirl234 closes the doors behind her and looks around 10:34 yeah it is 10:35 Hi SOngbird! 10:35 Hey Song 10:35 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him :[[]]> 10:35 Hi 10:35 * The Songbird 1912 hugs Pink 10:35 * Manglytyg hugs song 10:35 You lovely bird! :[[]]3 10:35 * Scorpion The Fire Demon falls down stairs 10:35 Fuck 10:36 :# 3 10:36 You amazing bird 10:36 What is this?! 10:36 sigh not the doctor 10:36 Song where were you 10:36 I return from doing something and now this happens destroying my castle 10:36 Uhh.. 10:36 Padomay k 10:36 Shit. 10:37 Hello. 10:37 Padomay brainwashed Morrigan, making her think it was Mangly. 10:37 ? 10:37 Ah ok 10:37 Uh-huh 10:38 * Manglytyg steals the doctor 10:38 hehe 10:38 ..... 10:38 * Manglytyg rides on song 10:38 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious watches as Mangly Fails 10:38 * Dremora Stormcloak watches as Mangly fails 10:38 NO! 10:38 YES! 10:38 ok I failed lol 10:39 XD 10:39 *Petta writes something on Zetta's pages 10:39 Nyes! 10:39 *laughs at Mangly fail 10:39 pls 10:39 Chat 10:39 Fite meh 10:39 *Suddenly a gigantic F Fireball hits Mangly 10:39 Reks Chat 10:39 :| 10:39 Is win 10:40 Petta:F is for Failure! 10:40 dded 10:40 Lewis your tummy 10:40 Yo Doc 10:41 *Meanwhile in Morrigan's world, Great Ape Nappa is still rampaging* 10:41 XD 10:41 XD 10:41 dix 10:41 *Meanwhile Morrigan is not around in the Darkstalker world and Zetta and Petta continues to destroy many Universes 10:42 So you went from planets, to Galaxies, to Universes. 10:42 Beautiful. : D 10:42 Padomay teleported next to GAN. 10:42 Will the doctor be posione 10:42 Zetta and Petta can adjust there beams 10:58 Well, if it was Superior then Death would get rekt. 10:59 * The Songbird 1912 looms aroumd 10:59 Death is death itself, however. 10:59 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs 10:59 "Bite my shiny metal ASS." - Bender 11:00 He can revive non-stop untill Superior Iron Man is dead. 11:00 remember aquua-bot 11:00 Yeah. But Superior Iron Man has infinite life though. 11:00 OH MY GOD I'M ON A GMOD MAP FILLED WITH MISSING TEXTURES 11:00 HELP ME 11:00 which was bender 11:00 He has the life-span of Galactus. 11:00 Which is proven infinite. 11:00 The only chance Death can truly die. 11:00 * Pinkgirl234 takes the two to the lily area 11:01 Is by summoning Life. 11:01 * The Songbird 1912 follows 11:01 doctor 11:01 are you a real doctor? 11:01 However, Life and Death are allies. 11:01 I have the medical degree.... 11:02 The only other who can truly kill Death is Vision. 11:02 * Manglytyg follows 11:02 Songbird, which among these flowers do you think attracts you? 11:02 But Death is too powerful at this time. 11:02 Galactus found out a way to cheat Death with Doom's help (Not direct). 11:02 * The Songbird 1912 looks at them 11:03 (( Doctor Doom with the Beyonder's powers has a lower tier than the Doctor @Ghetsis 11:03 Doom and Galactus don't hold the power to kill Death. 11:03 * Manglytyg looks too 11:03 (( Wat. 11:03 Uhhhh 11:03 Beyonder erased death 11:03 But Death canp 11:03 Yeah. 11:03 Shit. 11:03 Galactus was immune to death 11:03 XD 11:03 A Statue: *plays a musical tune somewhere* 11:03 In Marvel, Death had no hold over him 11:03 And since Iron Man took Galactus's powers..... 11:03 Hah! 11:03 XD 11:03 They can't kill eachother. 11:03 * The Songbird 1912 hears the tune 11:03 Yeah. 11:03 * Manglytyg also hears the tune 11:04 But we all know 11:04 Yamcha beats all 11:04 I mean come on 11:04 * The Songbird 1912 eyes go red, wings spread out 11:04 Yamcha vs LT 11:04 A saibamen is definitely multiversal 11:04 Do you hear that? 11:04 Pink song 11:04 Riiiiight 11:04 Test 11:04 Wow Dremora bought it 11:04 XD 11:04 LOL xD 11:04 He believed it 11:04 XD 11:04 Lawl. 11:04 XD 11:04 What was that sound 11:04 That's the magical statue playing a music in the garden 11:04 (A musical tune attracts somgbird to that location 11:04 (Thats why he has the name Songbird 11:04 *Zetta floats around 11:04 That ho Jennifer 11:05 It lasts for about 3 hours and starts at every 3 PM 11:05 Ah nice 11:05 (cool Song) 11:05 *Zetta sees Songbird 11:05 She's a crusty ho 11:05 * The Songbird 1912 calms, wings go down, eyes go green 11:05 Let's visit it 11:05 * Manglytyg looks at song 11:05 * Pinkgirl234 visits the area where the statue is 11:05 Pink what is that 11:05 * Manglytyg follows pink 11:06 * The Songbird 1912 looks at the statue 11:06 It's the magical statue playing the music. 11:06 Still Doc 11:06 * Manglytyg touches the statue 11:06 Yamcha vs LT 11:06 Ah I see 11:06 I ROFL'd 11:06 why is it 11:06 playing music 11:06 Oh, huh. Apparently, the Doctor has the same Tier as the Celestials with "The Weapon" 11:06 (So any instrument and any tine can summon Songbird to that location, different songs control the Songbird's behaviour 11:07 (Interesting to know) 11:07 No one knows for sure. But legend says the very first queen of Fun Kingdom had a fairy for a guardian once 11:07 Ah ok 11:07 She gave the statue to the queen as a gift 11:07 That is interesting 11:07 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox wants more hugs 11:07 Indeed. ^^ 11:08 That ho Jennifer 11:08 * The Songbird 1912 looks around 11:08 * Manglytyg hugs lewis 11:08 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs back 11:18 thep izzeria is giving a contribution 11:18 *pizzeria 11:18 * The Songbird 1912 reaches down, picks Goat up with one hand 11:19 That known restaurant? What contribution then? 11:19 (( There's an Entity from Doctor Who which is High 1-B. Matches the Pre-retconned Beyonder. BE AFRAID XD 11:19 Back 11:19 * The Songbird 1912 looks at Goat 11:19 every week we give 5 flowers to you as we're running out of room in our playground 11:19 (*lives on a farm, scares her goat, it screams* ) 11:20 Yes that one 11:20 Doc 11:20 This is going to end up with TOAA again 11:20 Oh thank you! 11:20 And then Stan Lee again 11:20 xD 11:20 Pink I think song is going to eat the goat 11:20 no problem *gives the 5 pots of flowers to pink 11:20 XD 11:20 (Songbird has no mouth) 11:20 (( Yeah, but it's Doctor Who. 11:20 ((Uh ok)) 11:21 * Manglytyg looks at lewis 11:21 what are you 11:21 (( How does Stan Lee have any power above the Doctor Who fandom? XD 11:21 * The Songbird 1912 taps the Goat's head 11:21 * Pinkgirl234 accepts the flowers 11:21 the pizzeria needs less flowers in the playground 11:21 * Little Goat smiles 11:21 Villager, don't you think you may also sell flowers for living? 11:21 due to excessive bees 11:21 * Manglytyg takes the flowers 11:21 Well 11:21 * The Songbird 1912 sits on the floor, still having Goat in hand 11:21 He calls the guy who is in charge of Dr Who 11:21 * Manglytyg buts them in a vase 11:21 "Hey buddy, I think its time that this Doc dies" 11:22 * Scorpion The Fire Demon Portal 11:22 "Maybe introduce a new one?' 11:22 And suddenly: Jesus. 11:22 XD 11:22 "Sure why not" 11:22 * Manglytyg walks to Lewis 11:22 * Manglytyg hugs him 11:22 Doc: Nononononono 11:22 * Lord Ghetsis (Beerus) plonks himself down on le throne. 11:22 Mangly 11:22 is he your close friend or something? 11:22 * The Songbird 1912 puts Goat on the floor 11:23 * Little Goat spins around 11:23 * Scorpion The Fire Demon appears out of the fucking portal 11:23 Ghestis is a Sky father much more powerful than a universal? 11:23 kinda, we're both foxes 11:23 No 11:23 * Pinkgirl234 goes back to Songbird 11:23 so we stick together 11:23 * The Songbird 1912 flicks Scorpion back through the Portal 11:23 Did she say where she lived? 11:23 Skyfathers are weaker 11:23 *shrugs* 11:23 * Lord Ghetsis (Beerus) stretched out like a lazy cat on Pink's throne. 11:23 Oh Fuck u 11:23 * Scorpion The Fire Demon comes back through the portal 11:23 .... 11:24 //gtg 11:24 * Little Goat looks up at pink and whispers "I live nowhere" 11:24 //going to uncle's 11:24 // bye 11:24 //be back soon 11:24 //Bye! 11:24 * Manglytyg nutures goeat 11:24 *goat 11:24 .... 11:24 Mei, would you like to stay here in my home for a while? 11:24 * Little Goat nods 11:24 * Scorpion The Fire Demon Looks around 11:24 Ha 11:24 We have many rooms open for lost travelevers 11:24 Yes we do 11:25 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox remembers something 11:25 you look like you are thinking of something what is it 11:26 * Little Goat is wearing a backpack 11:26 oh yeah, pink, the pizzeria made me a mail fox so i coincidentally have some goat feed, randomly at a time like this too 11:26 Oh.. 11:26 Just need to blend in since Beerus is a cat 11:26 * Little Goat runs off into a room and slams the door shut 11:26 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox gives pink some goat feed 11:26 ow my ears 11:26 Ohok 11:26 Mhm. 11:26 my gosh 11:26 Thank you 11:27 * Scorpion The Fire Demon Trips over a rock 11:27 Fuck 11:27 *Felicia entertains people at her carnival 11:27 Mei would love this I believe! ^^ 11:27 no problem *also gives pink some fan mail 11:27 * Lord Ghetsis (Beerus) is stretched out and asleep on Pink's throne. 11:27 fan mail from the citizens of you kindgom 11:27 *kingdom 11:27 Oh alright! I get something like this often! :[[]]D 11:27 Pink should we prepare dinner 11:27 * Little Goat never had goat feed before so she thinks Lewis is gonna eat her 11:28 .... 11:28 Mangly I believe yes. It will be 6 soon. 11:28 Ah ok 11:28 see ye next deliver princess pink! *waves and walks back to the pizzeria 11:38 Yeah. 11:38 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox sips some beer 11:38 nOH 2015 09 20